Love And Hate
by Oohununa
Summary: Cinta dan benci? saling mencintai, tapi keras kepala dan mengelak hal itu. Luhan dengan alasan hal sepele membuatnya benci dengan Sehun dan juga sekaligus sayang terhadap Sehun.
1. Rainy day

**_Fanfik Love And Hate By Oohununa_**

 ** _Main Cast: Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan._**

 ** _Rated: T - M_**

 ** _Genre: Romance, Friendship/family._**

 ** _HunHan_**

 ** _Other cast: Member EXO._**

 ** _YAOI_**

 ** _Thanks For Reading_**

 ** _Sorry for Out Of Characters._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

CHAPTER 1: Rainy day.

Sumarry: Hujan, Luhan basah kuyup sampai Sehun mengantarkannya pulang.

Angin berhembus pelan, rambut surai madu coklatnya bergerak lembut. Rintik hujan masih menetes dari langit, menunggu bus menjemput dirinya. Pergelangan tangan terdapat jam, melirik jarum yang tertuju pada angka empat lewat dan bus belum kunjung datang. Mendongak menatap langit, menerka-nerka hujan kapan reda. Ia menghela nafas, tungkai kaki kurusnya berjalan menuju bangku berbahan besi yang terdapat di halte dan duduk disana.

Kecipak air mengalihkan perhatiannya, seseorang sedang berlari menuju halte yang sama dengannya, tangannya terdapat payung berwarna biru tua melindungi tubuhnya yang sedikit terkena air hujan. Tangan lain menggenggam satu payung yang belum terbuka.

"Sehun? Kenapa kau kemari?" tanyanya.

Helaan nafas terdengar berlomba-lomba keluar, lelah berlari dari gedung Universitas ke halte yang jaraknya cukup jauh.

"Luhan hyung kau lupa membawa payungmu kan?" orang yang berlari menghampirinya dan sangat kelelahan hanya ingin memberikan payung kepadanya. Sangat gentleman untuk perlakuan laki-laki kepada perempuan, tapi tidak untuk Luhan yang bernotaben laki-laki.

Luhan memandang payung yang belum terbuka di tangan yang di julurkan Sehun kepadanya.

"Kau berlari dan kabur dari kelasmu lagi ya? Dan memberikan ini untukku?" Luhan bertanya lagi.

Luhan enggan mengambil payung yang di berikan Sehun.

"Tidakkah hari ini kita berdamai dulu? Aku sudah penat untuk mengantarkan ini untukmu dan kau mengucapkan ketus seperti itu kepadaku."

Luhan akhirnya mengambil payung yang ada di tangan Sehun.

"Terimakasih dan aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk membawakan payung untukku."

Sehun memutar bola matanya, "Tidakkah kau bisa lebih serius mengucapkan terimakasih?"

"Ok, Terimakasih Sehunnie. Kau kembali ke kelasmu sana." usirnya.

Sehun dan Luhan merupakan tetangga dan berteman dekat walau kadang saling bertengkar karena memiliki perbedaan yang membuat mereka ribut. Perbedaan usia juga mempengaruhi pertemanan mereka, Luhan yang berbeda di atas usia Sehun yaitu empat tahun memiliki sifat yang terkadang dewasa dan kekanakan sama halnya Sehun. Tapi memiliki kesinambungan yang sama, jika Sehun dewasa maka Luhan akan bersikap seperti kekanakan dan sebaliknya. Terkadang juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Mereka juga sering di bilang seperti kakak beradik atau bisa dibilang seperti saudara kembar, dan Luhan akan mengacuhkan Sehun dan tidak akan berdekat-dekatan lebih dulu untuk beberapa hari jika ia sampai mendengar namanya dengan Sehun seperti kembar.

Luhan yang gemar sekali bermain alat musik, dan Sehun yang gemar menari atau dance. Hal-hal yang sangat sepele sampai kedua Ibu mereka menggelengkan kepala melihat pertengkaran antara keduanya, Luhan yang serius dengan alat musiknya dan tangga nada lagu kadang sangat terganggu dengan musik menghentak-hentak dari rumah Sehun yang sedang latihan menari. Dan Luhan akan bersikap sopan di depan Ibu Sehun untuk permisi dan lancang menggedor kamar Sehun lalu memarahinya. Mereka satu kampus, tapi beda kelas. Luhan mengambil kelas sastra dan Sehun mengambil kelas Arsitektur di Universitas Korea.

"Sebenarnya kelasku sudah selesai, hanya kegiatan klub saja. Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk bolos kelas karena dirimu."

Luhan mengabaikannya, ya selalu seperti itu. Sehun menapakkan kakinya di halte, menutup payungnya dan di senderkan di samping tempat duduk, lalu dia duduk di samping Luhan. Sehun menengok jam tangan hitam yang bertengger di pergelangan tangannya.

"Sudah pukul empat sore, bus belum sampai juga?"

Luhan menghela nafas panjang, tanda kesal. Pasalnya dia sudah menunggu hampir satu jam dari usai kelasnya.

"Sumpah. Lain kali, aku akan menggunakan sepedaku ke kampus." Bibir mungilnya di majukan sedikit, tanda kesal. Sehun yang melihatnya pun tampak gemas. Namun wajahnya tetap menampilkan pokerface.

"Terlalu jauh, dan kakimu mungkin saja akan patah."

"Yak! Aku tidak selemah itu." Omelnya.

Mereka saling menatap, Luhan dengan tampang kesalnya, Sehun dengan wajah seperti biasa-pokerface- "Mau pulang bersama tidak?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan nampak berfikir, Ia sangat lelah. Ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan bermain pianonya.

"Kegiatan klubmu masih lama tidak? Aku tidak ingin menunggumu."

Sehun berdiri, menjulurkan tangannya. "Sebentar lagi hyung, mungkin aku akan izin nanti."

Luhan mengabaikan juluran tangan Sehun, sibuk dengan payung yang diberikan Sehun tadi.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, mungkin aku berjalan saja siapa tahu ada taksi disana." Luhan melenggang pergi melewati Sehun, menyibak payungnya dan pergi begitu saja.

Sehun seperti tertohok dengan tangan yang masih menggantung, dia memang anak yang sabar. Parasnya yang dingin tidak mempan untuk Luhan takut, malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Dasar rusa menyebalkan." Sehun mengambil payungnya yang bertengger di samping tempat duduk dan meninggalkan halte kembali menuju gedung Universitas.

Angin kencang menerpa tubuh mungilnya serta air hujan yang membasahinya. Payungnya terbang, lepas dari genggaman tangannya. Luhan syok, mengambil kembali payung yang terbang sedikit jauh darinya.

"Percuma aku menggunakan payung pada akhirnya aku basah juga. Arghhhhh menyebalkan, hujan jahat." Luhan menyalahkan hujan, dia meninggalkan payungnya yang berterbang-terbangan karena terpaan angin kencang, kakinya sudah pegal tak kunjung ada kendaraan yang lewat padahal masih sore.

Dari kejauhan seseorang dengan motor besar dan kerennya, melihat Luhan yang basah kuyup, Ia tidak melihat payung yang diberikan olehnya tadi di halte dan mendengar kekesalan yang di lontarkan Luhan untuk hujan yang membuatnya sial.

Motor besar dan keren dipandang, melewati Luhan dan berhenti di samping tubuhnya yang basah kuyup. Suaranya terendam karena mengenakan helm, namun Luhan mengenalnya.

"Hyung, cepat naik akan aku antar pulang. Hujan deras dan angin kencang. Lihat tubuhmu sudah basah seperti itu, sepertinya tidak akan ada kendaraan lewat jika badai seperti ini."

Luhan hanya menatapnya terkejut, dia seperti kehilangan fungsi pendengarannya karena tidak mendengar apapun yang keluar dari bibir pucat Sehun.

Luhan berteriak, mengeraskan suaranya. "Kau mengatakan apa Sehun?"

Kaca helm di buka oleh tangan pucatnya. "Aku bilang, cepat naik dasar rusa dungu."

Dengan basah kuyupnya Luhan tidak lekas naik untuk pulang dan menghangatkan tubuhnya cepat-cepat, malah marah-marah. "Yak! Aku lebih tua darimu."

Sehun yang mendengar ocehan itupun langsung memutar bola matanya, kesal. Astaga Luhan sangat keras kepala sekali.

"Mau pulang tidak sih Hyung."

Luhan dengan buru-buru menaiki motor besar Sehun.

Sehun mengintip dari kaca helmnya guna melihat Luhan. "Pegangan dengan erat." ucapnya.

Reflek tangan Luhan memeluk pinggang Sehun kencang dan mengeratkan pelukan. Bibir Luhan gemetar karena cuaca dingin akibat hujan deras dan angin kencang. Sudah di duga besoknya Ia akan tidak masuk kelas dan tidur lama di kasur enaknya. Bukan dirinya saja yang parah seperti itu, Sehun juga sama halnya dengan Luhan. Motor besar Sehun melaju kencang, memotong arus jalan yang di rintiki air hujan yang deras.

Mereka sampai di depan rumah, namun Sehun melewati rumahnya dan mengantarkan Luhan tepat di depan rumahnya.

"Cepat masuk hyung, aku yakin kau pasti akan sakit besok." Suara Sehun terendam dengan suara hujan, tapi Luhan masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Jangan mendoakan aku seperti itu, albino jelek." Luhan turun dari motor besarnya Sehun dan membuka gerbang pintu rumahnya yang terbuat dari kayu, Ibunya tiba-tiba saja muncul dari pintu.

"Aigoo.. anak Mama kenapa basah kuyup seperti ini." Pandangannya memberikan khawatiran yang sangat dalam pada Luhan, lalu menoleh kepada Sehun.

"Sehun-ah gamsahamnida, kau cepatlah pulang nak."

"Ne Ajumma, aku permisi dulu."

Luhan menoleh kebelakang memerhatikan Sehun yang memutar balik motornya, hingga Sehun memasuki rumahnya. Mereka saling menatap di depan rumahnya masing-masing, Luhan menampilkan senyumannya. Bibir kedinginannya mengucapkan. 'Gamsahamnida.'

Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu masuk ke dalam rumah masing-masing untuk menghangatkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 **A/N:**

Hai, Anyeonghaseo. Aku akhirnya nyemplung juga di HunHan shipper, rasa rindu yang sangat besar bisa menghasilkan fanfik ini. Ini acc kedua pembuatan fanfikku. Khusus untuk K-POP. Acc author fanfik sebelah adalagi tapi khusus untuk Anime pair heheheh.. sudah lama banget ga fangirlingan tentang mereka. Yap HunHan. Sampai pada akhirnya ngubek-ngubek mereka lagi dan dor, aku menghasilkan ini. Salam kenal untuk para HunHan Shipper's J , terimakasih sudah membaca apalagi mereview. Sangat-sangat senang bisa berfangirlingan OTP HunHan lagi.

 ** _Salam dari saya, Oohununa._**


	2. Past of class

**_Chapter 2: Past of class._**

 _Summary:_ untuk pertama kalinya Luhan melewati kelas kampusnya karena demam tinggi akibat terpaan hujan deras dan juga angin kencang membuatnya menggigil kedinginan di buntalan selimut dan juga di atas ranjangnya, sama halnya dengan Sehun.

* * *

 ** _Fanfik Love And Hate By Ohhununa_**

 ** _Main Cast: Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan._**

 ** _Rated: T - M (?)_**

 ** _YAOI or Shounen Ai_**

 ** _Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship/Famiy._**

 ** _HunHan_**

 ** _Other cast: Member EXO._**

 ** _Thanks For Reading_**

 ** _Sorry for Out Of Characters._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Having fun for reading._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Pagi cerah seharusnya membuat kedua anak laki-laki yang berbeda kamar dan juga rumah ini bisa menghirup udara segar dan sejuk kala di buka jendelanya.

Alih-alih menghirup udara segar terhalangi karena mereka sakit.

Hidung mampet menghambat udara segar masuk kedalam paru-parunya, tubuhnya bergelung lebih dalam masuk ke dalam buntalan selimut. Butuh kehangatan lebih.

Luhan sebenarnya sangat sensitif dengan hujan, Sehun masih agak kebal, nyatanya dia masih bisa berkeliaran di depan kamar.

Menyalakan televisi, menonton dengan santai, kompres tempelan di dahinya sangat lucu untuk di pandang.

Ibu Sehun dari arah dapur menghampirinya. "Sehun, masuk ke dalam kamarmu dan istirahat. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Jari Sehun sibuk memencet tombol-tombol kecil di remote, memindah-mindah channel. "Eomma, aku sangat bosan di dalam sana, aku butuh hiburan menonton tv."

Ibu Sehun menaruh cangkir berisi teh hijau hangat di atas meja, suara gemuruh hujan mulai datang lagi.

Duduk di samping Sehun, mengikuti aktivitasnya memandang acara yang sudah di tentukan Sehun setelah memindah-mindah channel tv.

"Memang musimnya sepertinya." Katanya.

Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tv. "Musim apa?"

Ibu Sehun memutar bola matanya, menoleh kepada Sehun. "Sakit, demam. Luhan juga sakit, kata Ibunya kau mengantarkan dia pulang ya kemarin?"

Sehun mengambil teh hangatnya padahal itu bukan untuk dirinya, meniup kepulan asap teh itu dan menyesapnya. "Ya, sekalian aku pulang juga kan."

Ibu Sehun hanya memandangnya, memerhatikan Sehun yang sedang meminum teh yang dibuat untuk dirinya. "Sehun rajin-rajinlah kau kuliah, aku tahu kau sebenarnya senang tidak masuk kelas hari ini karena alasan sakit."

Sehun tersedak, batuk yang berlebihan. "Eomma kau meragukan anakmu?"

Ibu Sehun hanya tertawa kecil, beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju dapur lagi, membuat teh untuk dirinya sendiri lagi karena tehnya sudah di minum Sehun.

Sehun sudah bosan lagi dengan acara di televisi, ikut beranjak dari sofa menuju kamarnya, sakit yang menyerangnya tidak terlalu parah. Hanya membuatnya flu dan membuat suaranya agak sangau.

Sampainya di kamar tungkai kaki panjang Sehun dibawanya menuju jendela. Sehun membuka tirai jendelanya, memandang seberang rumahnya yang bertepatan sekali dengan kamar Luhan.

Awan gelap karena mendung menghias, menjadi gelap dan menutupi sinar matahari yang menerangi setiap jalan.

Siluet badan yang Sehun kenal sedang berdiri mondar-mandir seperti gelisah entah apa yang membuat tetangga sekaligus _hyung-nya_ itu risau.

.

.

.

Telinganya di tempeli ponsel pintar, mengucap dengan nada memohon. "Lay, tolong catat. Bila perlu kau rekam apa saja yang di terangkan dosen hari ini. Aku tidak ingin tertinggal."

Diseberang telfon hanya menghela nafas, penat. _"Oke Luhan santailah dulu, hari ini jam kelas kosong apa yang kau risaukan?"_

Mata mungilnya membesar, raut waja kegirangan. "Benarkah kosong? Astaga, aku sehari tidak masuk kelas rasanya ingin melompat dari atap rumah."

Lay yang mendengarnya hanya memutar bola matanya. _"Kau berlebihan sekali."_

"Jika ada dosen masuk, catat ya besok aku akan pinjam catatanmu."

 _"Kau istirahatlah, kau demam tinggi kan? Jangan khawatir soal kelas."_

"Ah Zhang Yixing kau memang yang terbaik." Luhan mengacungkan jempolnya, padahal tidak ada yang melihatnya apalagi Lay yang sedang di telfon.

 _"Hm, oke aku tutup."_

"Baiklah." Sesi telfonpun ditutup. Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman dan juga tanpa beban apapun karena sebagian dosennya tidak masuk kelas, bersyukur hari keberuntungan untuknya.

Kepalanya masih berputar-putar, pusing berat. Luhan menidurkan kepalanya sampai-sampai tidak tahan dan tidur pulas mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Ibu Luhan masuk membawa bubur beserta sup hangat untuk anak satu-satunya yang sedang sakit dan harus istirahat di rumah tidak ke kampusnya.

Ibu Luhan sangat tahu anaknya tidak suka sekali jika harus membolos kelasnya, tapi dia tidak membolos karena lantaran sakit makannya tidak masuk kelas.

"Hannie, makanlah dulu kau harus minum obat lagi kan?"

Luhan membuka matanya dan bangun dari ranjang, Ibunya menempatkan nampan berisi obat, bubur, sup hangat dan juga segelas air putih.

Luhan diam saja, tidak cepat-cepat mengambil sendok makan yang di letakkan persis di samping mangkuk bubur, hanya memandang itu bergantian memandang Mamanya, memberi kode.

"Jangan jadi anak kecil, umurmu sudah bukan lima tahun lagi."

Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya, Ibunya terkadang menyebalkan juga jika sudah menautkan topik dengan usianya. "Mama kau yang memanjakanku, padahal aku sudah besar."

Ibu Luhan hanya tertawa, "Maaf. Aku hanya tidak tahan dengan wajah manismu."

Luhan melahap bubur dan sup hangatnya lambat-lambat, masakan Ibunya memang yang terbaik. "Mama, aku laki-laki. Jangan bilang begitu."

Ibunya duduk di samping ranjang Luhan, melihat anaknya makan dan menunggu menyelesaikannya. "Sehun juga sakit, kau tahu?"

Luhan berhenti menyendokkan bubur dan supnya ke dalam mulut, menggantung tidak sampai di bibirnya, menoleh menatap Ibunya. "Hah? Anak itu bisa sakit juga ternyata."

Ibunya tersenyum mengusap rambut coklat madu anaknya yang sudah berumur 24 tahun ini. Sudah usia besar tapi tingkahnya kadang suka kekanakan. "Jangan begitu, aku yakin dia sakit karena mengantarkanmu kan?"

Luhan sibuk dengan bubur dan supnya, meneguk air cepat-cepat dan obatnya. "Aku sudah bilang tidak mau merepotkannya, nyatanya dia keras kepala ingin mengantarkanku. Bukan salahku kan Mama?" Luhan sudah menyelesaikan makanannya dan juga obatnya. Merebahkan kembali tubuhnya.

Ibu Luhan mengangkat nampan yang berisi mangkuk kosong dan segelas air yang juga kosong, keluar dari kamar Luhan. Sebelum menutup kamar Luhan, Ibu Luhan menengok lagi menatap Luhan dari pintu, "Daripada kau bosan dengan rebahan istirahat seperti itu, kenapa kau tidak antarkan sup hangat kepada Sehun saja Hannie?"

Memang benar jika Luhan bosan setengah mati di kamarnya, panasnya juga belum kunjung turun. Luhan beranjak dari ranjangnya, mengambil hoodienya yang tersampir di belakang pintu mengikuti Ibunya yang ingin ke dapur.

Ibunya sibuk dengan panci kecil menuangkan sedikit demi sedikit dengan centong sup dan menutupnya. Panci kecil warna merah itu di arahkan ke Luhan. "Ini bersikaplah dengan baik."

Panci kecil berwarna merah itu di terima baik oleh Luhan. "Baiklah."

Luhan mengambil payung dan memakai alas kaki rumahnya. Pintu dibuka, seketika tubuh Luhan mengigil, belum pulih benar dengan demamnya. Menyibak payungnya terbuka dan keluar dari rumah menuju rumah Sehun yang bertepatan sekali di samping kanan rumah Luhan.

Memang sudah bertahun-tahun mereka berteman dan bertetangga, Luhan masih mempertahankan kesopanan di depan Ibu Sehun. Mengetuk pintu sang tuan rumah terlebih dahulu adalah yang di lakukan Luhan jika berkunjung.

Jarinya menekan tombol. Pintu terbuka bukan menampilkan sosok sang Ibu tuan rumah melainkan anaknya, yang dengan kaos putih polos dan keningnya di tempeli seperti plester tapi dengan ukuran besar di sepanjang kening Sehun. Seperti anak kecil.

"Oh hyung." Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju apa yang di bawa Luhan.

"Kau membawa apa?" lanjutnya.

Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah yang sama. "Sup hangat buatan Mama, kelebihan membuatnya."

"Terimakasih." Sehun menerimanya, dan membuka tutup panci kecil itu. Kepulan asap menguar, tandanya belum lama di masak. Masih panas.

"Ibumu kemana?" Luhan menengok ke dalam rumah yang hanya terdengar suara acara televisi.

"Berbelanja dan membeli obat untukku." Sehun sibuk menyiumi aroma sup yang menguar dari panci.

"Kau sudah baikkan? Mama bilang kau juga sakit." Luhan memandang kening Sehun yang tertupi rambut Sehun yang sudah mulai memanjang menutupi mata.

"Aku kuat, jadi sudah tidak apa-apa." Sehun mulai sombong.

Hidung Luhan merah karena flu sama juga dengan Sehun. Bersinpun bersamaan. Tangan putih Sehun terjulur inisiatif memegang kening Luhan yang menguarkan panas sama seperti sup yang ia pegang walau di lapisi aluminium panci.

Sehun melebarkan matanya terkejut, "Hyung kau masih belum turun panasnya. Separah itu kah?"

Luhan menggosok hidungnya yang lagi-lagi ingin bersin. "Tapi aku sudah minum obat, tidak perlu khawatir."

Sehun mendorong pundak Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Luhan dengan senang hati masuk ke dalam rumah Sehun. Menaruh payungnya di samping pintu masuk rumah Sehun.

Kakinya di bawa ke ruang tamu menuju sofa disana, setelah itu duduk di atasnya.

"Tunggu disini, aku menaruh ini dulu di dapur." Sehun meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di ruang tamu dengan televisi yang masih menyala.

Pandangan Luhan memutar mengelilingi ruang tamu Sehun, sudah lama sekali tidak kerumahnya Sehun. Terakhir kali yang dia lakukan hanya memarahi Sehun karena menggangunya yang sedang mengerjakan tugas untuk kelas sastranya. Seminggu yang lalu.

Kepala Luhan tiba-tiba merasa penat dan ingin di tidurkan. Mengambil bantal yang ada di atas sofa, dan merebahkan kepalanya disana.

Sehun kembali dengan membawa benda yang sama seperti apa yang di tempelkan di keningnya, dia sangat manjur dengan benda ini. Tapi dia tidak tahu kepada Luhan akan bekerja dengan sama atau tidak. Sehun ingin mencoba siapa tahu bekerja untuk menurunkan panas yang di derita Luhan.

Kembalinya Sehun dari dapur, Luhan sudah teler keenakan di atas sofa. Mungkin efek obat yang diberikan Ibunya. Sehun berlutut di samping sofa memandang Luhan yang mengeluarkan keringat.

Padahal cuaca sedang hujan dan dingin. Sehun menyeka keringat itu dengan tisu, Luhan yang sangat keras kepala kemarin itu membuatnya merasa bersalah.

Seharusnya Sehun lebih memaksanya untuk ikut ke dalam gedung Universitas dan menunggu hujan reda bersamanya, namun sangat tidak menduga jika kemarin hujan dan angin sangat kencang dan Luhan dengan keras kepala menerobos dengan payung yang tidak akan bertahan lama.

Sehun membuka benda yang sama seperti di keningnya, menempelkannya di kening Luhan. Tangan Sehun menyibak rambut yang menutupi kening Luhan.

Rambut lembut Luhan terasa di bawah kulitnya, Sehun seketika tersenyum.

Dalam keadaan tidur seperti itu Luhan seperti anak kecil saja, lain lagi jika dia seperti biasa. Sangat berisik dan keras kepala membuatnya mengurut dada datarnya terus-terusan, bersabar.

Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan untuk di bawa ke kamarnya, menaiki beberapa anak tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas.

Menggendongnya dengan ala bridal style, Luhan akan mengamuk jika mengetahui itu.

Sambil menuju kamarnya, Sehun memandang wajah Luhan terus-terusan seperti candu narkotika.

Sangat manis dan memabukkan. Ya, Sehun sudah lama memang menyukai—tidak lebih tepatnya mencintai Luhan tetangganya ini.

Dengan perasaan lain, Sehun menahannya. Cukup seperti hyung dan dongsaeng saja hubungan mereka, tidak ingin membuat Luhan memandangnya menjijikkan karena mencintainya yang bernotaben sama-sama lelaki.

Mengingat itu membuatnya sangat sakit hati sekali, karena harus menahan diri sekian lama.

Sampainya di kamar, Sehun menurunkan badan Luhan ke ranjangnya dan menyelimutinya. Sehun hanya memandang dengan ulasan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Duduk si samping ranjangnya yang sedang ditiduri Luhan, tangannya lagi-lagi dengan lancang menjulur ke wajah Luhan jarinya mengusap pipi lembut yang memerah karena demam. Luhan sangat lucu dan Sehun sangat gemas.

Di lain itu, Ibu Sehun memandang alas kaki dan payung lain di dalam rumahnya dan tidak memperdulikan itu. Habis belanja di mini market dekat rumah dan obat untuk Sehun.

Ibu Sehun tidak berteriak memanggil Sehun, berfikir jika Sehun sedang istirahat di kamarnya.

Ibu Sehun ke dapur menaruh bahan-bahan belanjaannya, melihat ada panci yang lagi-lagi bukan miliknya, Ibu Sehun mengenyitkan dahinya keheranan. Membuka panci yang berisi sup, ulas senyum tipis tergambar di wajahnya. "Pasti ulah Mama Luhan." Ucap lirihnya.

Ibu Sehun meninggalkan dapur, menuju kamar Sehun mengintip dari celah pintu.

Melihat Sehun yang tersenyum lembut ke seseorang dan itu untuk pertama kalinya melihat Sehun anaknya mengulas senyum lembut seperti itu.

Ibu Sehun melihat sosok yang tertidur di atas ranjang Sehun, orang yang membuat Sehun tersenyum selembut itu untuk orang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _To Be Continued_**

* * *

 ** _Thanks To Much_** **.** **Untuk yang mampir membaca fanfik ini. Mereview, memfollow dan juga memfavorit fanfik ini. Sangat-sangat berterimakasih, aku akuin emang pendek banget untuk penulisan fanfik ini hanya 1,5k+ words. Tapi jika banyak mendukung fanfik ini aku usahakan yang panjang- sekali. Tergantung ide. Remind to review again? See you next chapter (mungkin lebih panjang lagi.)**

 ** _Salam dari saya, Oohununa._**


	3. Cold

**COLD**

 _Dingin. berbagi sepasang sarung tangan biru tua dan saling menghangatkan._

.

.

 _ **Fanfik Love And Hate By Ohhununa**_

 _ **Main Cast: Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan.**_

 _ **Rated: T (dulu.)**_

 _ **YAOI or Shounen Ai**_

 _ **Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship & Famiy.**_

 _ **HunHan**_

 _ **Other cast: Member EXO.**_

 _ **Thanks For Reading**_

 _ **Sorry for Out Of Characters.**_

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 3**

Sehun sadar jika Ibunya sudah pulang dan menengok dari pintu, ia hanya membiarkan dan terus memerhatikan Luhan yang memerah wajahnya akibat demam. _Shit!_ Luhan lucu sekali jika tertidur.

Sehun berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Dia lebih baik keluar dan menonton televisi atau tiduran di sofa ruang tamu, membiarkan Luhan menguasai ranjangnya hingga ia bangun nanti. Ibunya sibuk mengeluarkan bahan-bahan dari plastik. Sehun tidak ingin membantu, anak nakal dan hanya ada maunya saja jika dia ingin membantu Ibunya, dasar.

Ibunya menghampiri Sehun yang fokus tidak fokus menonton televisi. Terkadang pandangan mengalihkan ke pintu kamarnya sendiri, Ibunya tahu jika Luhan disana dan tidur nyenyak di atas ranjangnya. "Jika kau khawatir kenapa tidak di sampingnya? Atau ikut tidur saja sana, kalian kan sama-sama sedang sakit."

Sehun gugup, gelagapan karena ucapan Ibunya tiba-tiba membuat jantungnya loncat-loncat. Ibunya tidak tahu jika anaknya menyanyangi Luhan lebih dari sekedar hyung baginya. Ibunya terus menatap, karena tanpa ada jawaban dari sang anak. "Kenapa? Kalian berdua kan laki-laki, apa yang kau gugupkan?" tanda-tanda mulai berdentang.

Sehun dengan pokerface andalannya hanya menggaruk kepala, lalu pergi meninggalkan Ibunya di ruang tamu, membiarkan tvnya menyala, mungkin Ibunya juga ingin menonton.

Sehun sangat hati-hati membuka pintu kamarnya, takut sang empu yang sedang tidur keenakan di ranjangnya terbangun. Sumpah, biasanya mereka suka bertengkar dan berisik. Situasi akibat sakit membuat Sehun menjadikan suasana akward.

 _Ayolah berhenti gugup, itu hanya rusa pemalas yang tidur di ranjangmu._ Monolognya.

Sehun dengan hati-hati menaiki ranjangnya, deritan kasur membuat Sehun menutup matanya. Takut-takut jika Luhan terbangun, demam Luhan lebih parah dari keadaan Sehun. Dengan inisiatif Sehun mengecek suhu tubuh Luhan di keningnya. Lumayan sudah turun, berarti kompresan yang merekat di kening Luhan bekerja. Sehun menghela nafas.

Kepalanya pelan-pelan di tidurkan di atas bantal, melirik gugup yang terpampang wajah polos Luhan. Sehun kau segeralah tidur, jangan menganggu rusa manis yang sedang kalem. Nanti mengamuk baru tahu rasa kau, batinya.

Sehun meremas kaosnya tepat di dada. Detakan jantung berdentum-dentum seperti Chanyeol teman seklubnya di kampus jika bosan lalu bermain drum. Seperti itu. Kadang membuang nafasnya kadang tahan nafas, seperti siap-siap ingin meluncur ke kolam renang.

Luhan yang tadinya diam tertidur dengan lurus saja tubuhnya sekarang berbelok tepat ke arah Sehun, tangannya pun memeluk Sehun. Berpikir itu kamarnya dan Sehun sebagai gulingnya. Sehun menatap horor tangan Luhan yang sudah pas di perut Sehun.

Alih-alih menyingkirkan tangan Luhan. Sehun menyampingkan tubuhnya, menatap intens wajah Luhan dengan seksama, mulai dari lembut rambut coklat madunya, hidung mungil dan bibir yang kecil. Jemari Sehun menyentuhnya satu persatu.

Tenang saja pintu sudah di kunci, dan Ibunya tidak akan melihat kelakuan cabul dari anaknya terhadap anak tetangga kesayangannya. Ya, Ibu Sehun sangat menyukai Luhan seperti anak keduanya –jika bisa dikatakan seperti itu.

Menguap, ngantuk sudah Sehun hanya memandang Luhan yang berada di sampingnya. Seulas senyum kecil muncul di bibir tipisnya. "Hei, Hannie hyung. Cepat sembuh, rasanya sunyi sekali jika kau sakit." Sehun hanya berani mengucapkan nama yang biasa disebutkan Ibu Luhan untuk anaknya jika Luhan hanya tertidur dan tidak sadar saja.

Bisa-bisa Sehun akan di jambak berkali-kali rambutnya jika Sehun mengucapkan itu di depan Luhan yang sadar. Tidak lama lagi bagi Sehun untuk langsung menyusul Luhan ke alam mimpi.

Namun, sangat di sayangkan sekali.

Luhan sebenarnya sudah bangun sedari Sehun menjamah wajahnya dengan seenaknya. Akting yang sangat bagus Luhan, dan kau berhasil. Luhan sebenarnya juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Sehun, namun kebencian terkadang mendominasi jika ada segerombolan anak yang mengatakan Sehun dan Luhan kembar. Tanpa alasan apapun Luhan membenci hal itu. Sangat tidak menyukai sekali jika Luhan dan Sehun kelihatan sama dan mirip, hatinya terkadang sakit akibat ocehan itu.

Merasa harus ada batasan untuk menyayangi Sehun apalagi mencintainya. Dan ada sebagian alasan lagi yang membuat Luhan tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

Luhan membuka matanya tepat sekali dengan Sehun yang ada di hadapannya, nafas tertahan. Tangan terjulur mengelus rambut Sehun, seharusnya memang seperti ini. Kakak adik memang lebih baik. Walau tampak luar Luhan seperti tidak menanggap apapun, nyatanya tidak seperti itu.

Namun temannya yang baik hati yaitu Lay teman sejawat dan seperjuangannya selalu mengatakan yang membuat Luhan terkadang kelabakan.

 _Seperti ini, Seharusnya kau bersyukur di bilang kembar atau berwajah mirip dengan Sehun tetangga sekaligus juniormu itu Ibuku bilang wajah mirip berarti berjodoh. Ingat itu._

Setelah Lay megatakan itu Luhan langsung menendangnya, temannya kadang konyol dan selalu percaya dengan Ibunya yang sangat ketinggalan jaman sekali dan menyukai hal-hal berbau mitos. Tapi perkataan itu yang membuat Luhan senang. Dasar labil perasaan kau.

Luhan turun dari ranjang Sehun langsung terpampang wajahnya di cermin, ia menyibak poninya ada kompres tempel yang merekat di keningnya.

"Apa-apaan ini, aku bukan anak kecil." Lalu melepas rekatan itu pada keningnya. Melirik sadis Sehun, melanjutkan melepas rekatan yang terus menempel.

"Aaw.. sialan sakit sekali, rambutku sampai ikut tertarik." Selesai melepas rekatan itu, ia mengusap-usap keningnya. Rasanya sudah baikan. Luhan menengok ke arah ranjang Sehun, Sehun sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Ia mengucapkan dengan lirih. "Terimakasih."

Luhan menuju pintu kamar Sehun, lalu Luhan meninggalkan kamar Sehun. Menuruni beberapa anak tangga dan bertemu Ibu Sehun di ruang tamu. "Kau sudah bangun Luhanie? Pasti Sehun tertidur."

Luhan tertawa, "Iya Mama, biarkan Sehun tertidur dia juga sedang sakit."

Jangan heran jika Luhan menyebut 'Mama' terhadap Ibunya Sehun.

Ibu Sehun terkadang suka rewel jika Luhan mengucapkan eommonim—bibi kepada Ibu Sehun. Nyonya Oh ini tidak ingin Luhan mengucapkan itu, jika itu teman dekat anaknya maka ia juga termasuk anaknya,Ibu Sehun bilang begitu.

Tapi nyatanya tidak seperti itu, Kai dan Chanyeol yang juga teman dekat dari Sehun tidak pernah di bantah jika Kai dan Chanyeol memanggil eommonim terhadap Ibu Sehun. Hanya Luhan seorang mengkhususkan memanggilnya 'Mama' itu karena Ibu Sehun sangat suka dan menyayangi Luhan sebagai anak tetangganya yang sangat dekat.

"Masakan Ibumu sangat enak Luhannie, aku jadi ingin tambah. Tapi yang itu belum aku habiskan."

Ibu Sehun mengajak Luhan bergurau, Luhan hanya tertawa kecil. "Ya, memang masakan Mama selalu enak." Luhan tidak duduk mengikuti Ibu Sehun hanya berdiri saja disana.

"Kau ingin pulang Luhannie?" Luhan hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Ibu Sehun.

"Baiklah. Titip salam untuk Ibumu ya, tapi tidak usah kitakan hanya beberapa jarak saja."

Ibu Sehun terkadang menjengkelkan juga lama-lama, Luhan ingin cepat-cepat pulang tidak ingin di serbui pertanyaan terus. "Hmm, Aku permisi dulu untuk pulang dan Mama beritahu Sehun supaya cepat sembuh juga." Ibu Sehun yang mendengar itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan menyesap teh hangatnya.

Luhan mengambil payung yang tersampir begitu saja di dekat rak sepatu dan keluar dari rumah yang bercat biru muda itu. Hujan sudah reda jadi Luhan tidak perlu membuka payung untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari hujan dan langsung pulang ke rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Bangun pagi dengan suasana yang enak, Luhan menarik nafas dalam-dalam mengetest hidungnya apa sudah sembuh dari mampet atau belum. Menyibak selimutnya dan langsung pergi mandi. Dia tidak suka untuk bolos dari kelas mata kuliahnya, dia anak rajin walau suka sangat molor jika tertidur.

Sesudahnya mandi ia keluar dari kamar mandi Luhan mengusak rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil yang kering, wangi sabun yang menguar wangi kesukaannya yaitu _green tea_ aroma yang sangat menenangkan untuk hidungnya dan juga penciuman orang-orang disekitarnya. Sibuk dengan rambutnya, ponsel pintarnya bergetar tanda seseorang menelfonnya.

 _Zhang Yixing_

 _Calling..._

"Hallo. Ada apa?" Luhan masih mengusak rambut basahnya. Tidak ingin bertele-tele.

 _'Luhan kau sudah sehat?'_

"Sudah, aku ingin berpakaian sekarang dan menuju ke kampus."

Di seberang telfon Lay hanya memutar bola matanya, Luhan lupa jika hari ini tidak ada mata kuliah apapun.

 _'Kau sangat kerajinan sekali. Ini hari libur, lihat kalender di kamarmu.'_ Lalu di lanjutkan _'Apa kau tidak punya kalender? Jika tidak ada, lihat di ponsel pintarmu.'_

Luhan melupakan hari ini. Jika hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, mata kuliahnya hanya sampai hari Jum'at.

"Ya, yaa.. aku mempunyai kalender di kamar dan ponselku. Jangan katakan aku ini pelupa."

 _'Kau memang pelupa rusa manis.'_ Lay menjawabnya dengan sakartis.

"Lalu untuk apa kau menelfonku? Hanya menanyakan kabar? Atau bagaimana." Luhan menekan tanda laudspeaker pada ponselnya, meletakan di atas meja belajarnya. Beralih ke lemarinya dan mengambil beberapa pakaian dari dalam lemari.

 _'Memangnya tidak boleh ya? Aku kan sahabatmu. Aku hanya memberitahu, aku sedang bermain dengan junior kita BaekHyun dan juga D.O Kyungsoo. Kau tahu kan?'_

Luhan mengernyit dahinya heran, Luhan sangat anti sosial hanya satu-satunya Lay yang dia jadikan teman untuk sekarang dan dia tidak tahu sama sekali jika ada junior di fakultas yang sama dengannya walau di bawah angkatannya–kelas sastra—yang bernama BaekHyun dan D.O Kyungsoo.

Lay tertawa di seberang telfon. _'Aku lupa kau hanya punya aku dan tidak ingin mengenal orang-orang di sekitarmu.'_

"Terserah apa katamu. Lalu dimana kau sekarang?"Luhan sudah jengah.

Pertanyaan itu di jawab dengan riang oleh Lay dan membuat Luhan cepat-cepat berpakaian dan antusias untuk pergi ikut bersama mereka setelah mendengar jawaban dari Lay.

* * *

 _Bubble Ice and Warm Coffe Cafe._

Nama cafe yang panjang tapi ini merupakan tempat favorit Luhan dan juga Sehun sebenarnya.

"Nuna aku pesan bubble tea rasa taro ya." Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan Luhan.

Selesai dari konter untuk memesan, Luhan mengitari pandangannya mencari seseorang setelah menemukannya, Luhan menghampiri temannya yang sedang dengan juniornya—itu menurut Lay.

Lay melihat Luhan dengan jaket tebal berbulu, Lay berfikir Luhan mungkin cenayang akan tahu jika hujan akan berubah menjadi salju. "Akhirnya kau datang." Ucap Lay yang sekarang sudah di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu, Mama mengomeliku tahu diam-diam aku membeli bubble tea dan sekarang aku sudah merindukannya dan sedang ingin sekali meminumnya." Datangnya dan langsung mencurahkan hatinya tiba-tiba. "Terimakasih sudah mengajak." Lanjutnya lagi.

Lay hanya tersenyum maklum. Temannya ini sangat antusias jika sudah menyangkut bubble tea.

"Sekarang apa yang kalian bicarakan, kenapa bisa bertemu?" Tanya Luhan.

Pesanan yang tidak lama Luhan pesan sudah datang dan tersaji di hadapannya. Cepat-cepat Luhan membolongi nya dengan sedotan dan menyedot bubble serta minuman yang memiliki rasa taro itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Baekhyun dan D.O sangat tidak menyangka bertemu senior yang heboh seperti Luhan. Awalnya mereka berpikir akan canggung karena sebelumnya Lay mengatakan jika Luhan sangat anti sosial pada orang-orang di sekitarnya jangankan banyak teman. Hanya Lay yang ada disisinya selalu.

Mereka tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan dari Luhan. Malah menanyakan pertanyaan yang lain kepada Luhan.

"Luhan hyung kau tidak mengenal kami?" tanya Baekhyun yang memerhatikan Luhan dengan nikmat menyedot minuman kesukaannya itu. Seperti anak kecil.

Luhan hanya menggeleng tidak melepas bibirnya dari sedotan itu.

Sekarang D.O yang bertanya. "Kau benar-benar yakin Hyung?"

Luhan kali ini mengangguk. Lay yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas dan menarik minuman itu dari Luhan. "Yak!" Luhan mengamuk.

"Disini ada juniormu Luhan, bersikaplah baik jika mereka Sehun dan temannya barulah kau boleh bertingkah begitu."

D.O dan BaekHyun hanya saling memandang satu sama lain kala mendengar nama Sehun.

Luhan bertanya kali ini. "Memangnya kenapa? Aku benar-benar tidak mengenal kalian, baru sekarang karena Lay mengajak kalian dan bertemu denganku." Luhan merebut kembali minuman yang sempat di renggut dari tangannya.

"Luhan Hyung kita satu klub. Klub musik, kau suka bermain pianomu. Aku sebagai vokalis biasanya dan juga Baekhyun."

Luhan tiba-tiba merasa beku. Lay yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Betapa Luhan sangat tolol sekali tidak mengenal teman-teman seklubnya apalagi nama-nama junior yang dibawah angkatannya.

"Tunggu. Aku sebenarnya tahu nama kalian dulu saat kalian berkenalan di klub musik, tapi aku melupakannya dan sekarang ingat." Luhan menampilkan senyum yang menjengkelkan bagi Lay. Temannya ini sangat tidak bisa di andalkan sekali.

"Maafkan seniormu ini, dia kadang kekanakan dan juga melupakan hal-hal yang tidak penting baginya jadi maklumi saja." Lay menjelaskan.

Luhan menggerutu pelan karena ucapan Lay. "Lupakan hal-hal sepele itu, sekarang mau bahas apa? Sastra atau klub musik? Atau topik apa saja yang bisa kita bicarakan sekarang." Tanya Luhan yang mengunyah bubble-bubble yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba tertawa. D.O memandang Baekhyun heran sekaligus Luhan dan Lay. Seingatnya Luhan bertanya hal serius bukan lelucon. "Hyung kau lucu sekali. Jujur saja aku suka memerhatikanmu, kau sangat pendiam jika klub musik berlangsung dan tidak membaur dengan yang lainnya."

Luhan hanya tersenyum, tidak mengindahkan ocehan Baekhyun. "Ya, ada beberapa alasan aku tidak ingin berbaur dengan yang lain."

Lay menyerobot dengan berbicara, "Luhan hanya tidak pandai berbicara dengan orang lain. Dan aku hanya untuknya." Luhan memutar bola matanya mendengar hal itu dari bibir Lay. Terkadang temannya itu sangat posesif sekali terhadapnya.

"Aku mengenal Sehun." Ucap D.O tiba-tiba.

Luhan melebarkan matanya. Setahunya dia tidak pernah melihat Sehun membawa D.O kerumahnya. Paling-paling si jangkung Chanyeol atau si hitam yang suka menggodainya lewat jendela kamar Sehun yaitu—Jongin.

"Darimana kau mengenalnya?" Luhan masih menyeruput Bubble tea taronya.

"Kai teman dekatnya dan teman dekatku juga kita juga membuat band Hyung. Kita sudah saling mengenal."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba ikut antusias. "Chanyeol—" Ucapannya belum selesai, begitu saja di potong oleh Luhan.

"Oke. Oke. Jangan bahas mereka, kita membahas yang lain saja." Luhan merasa mual, tidak ingin mendengar lebih banyak lagi.

Lay berbisik, "Psstt—jangan bahas tentang Sehun dan teman-temannya di hadapan Luhan."

D.O dan Baekhyun mengangkat alis masing-masing, tidak mengerti dan kenapa kelihatannya Luhan sangat membencinya. Namun, itu tidak membuat mereka bertanya. Takut-takut Luhan akan mengamuk atau tidak ingin berteman lagi dengan mereka karena hal-hal pembicaraan tentang Sehun.

Pada akhirnya mereka membahas tentang klub dan musim dingin panjang yang membuat mereka harus libur untuk satu bulan dari mata kuliah dan mempersiapkan klubnya di event mendatang di acara natal.

-.

.

.

Luhan mengecek jam tangannya sudah pukul 8 malam lewat, menyenangkan mengobrol berbagai topik dengan Baekhyun dan D.O dan juga sahabatnya Lay mungkin kedepannya akan seperti ini. Semoga saja jika Luhan tidak lupa lagi dengan D.O atau Baekhyun.

Luhan suka sangat tidak lucu jika bergurau. Mengobrol banyak hal tentang album yang akan mendatang dari boy grup korea yaitu EXO atau solois dan artis-artis yang memiliki suara bagus.

Luhan juga menyempatkan berbicara tentang pianis favoritnya dan mengutarakan keinginannya dengan gamblang. _'Aku ingin kita bisa tampil bersama di atas panggung.'_ Namun setelah itu dapat bantahan bersama-sama oleh Lay, D.O dan Baekhyun. _'Kita kan memang satu klub. Kau lupa lagi hyung.'_ Semacam itu. Baginya itu hari menyenangkan setelah mendapatkan demam kemarin dan tergolek beberapa hari di ranjang walau enak bisa bermalas-malasan.

Luhan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Aku pulang. Kalian bisa mengobrol lama sampai toko ini tutup bila perlu, tapi aku tidak ikut ya. " Dibalas dengan lambaian tangan dari ketiganya Lay-BaekHyun dan juga D.o.

Bunyi lonceng di atas pintu berdenting, Luhan keluar dari toko bubble tea itu. Puas dengan minumannya habis hingga tiga gelas dan Lay dengan baik hati –paksaan sebenarnya—membayar minumannya.

Luhan dari luar pintu mengamati langit, hujan tadi sudah berganti dengan turunnya salju. Luhan tidak membawa syal atau sarung tangannya. Pandangannya melihat Baekhyun, Lay dan juga D.o mereka tertawa bersama yang Luhan tidak tahu membicarakan apa. Luhan hanya tersenyum. Memang benar jika memiliki banyak teman akan sangat menyenangkan juga.

Suara berat menyahut di sampingnya, Luhan tidak sadar jika ada seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya sedari tadi. "Aku tahu kau bersenang-senang disana dan aku kedinginan disini." Orang itu—Oh Sehun—dengan pucatnya berdiri di sampingnya. Luhan terkejut, heran ada Sehun secara tiba-tiba di sampingnya.

Melirik sinis, "Kau mengikuti ku?" kepulan asap menguar dari kedua bibirnya kala Luhan berbicara.

"Jangan percaya diri hyung, aku disuruh Ibumu menjemput tadi Ibumu kerumahku mengobrol dan menyuruhku."

Luhan ingin tertawa, Sehun bisa juga ternyata berbohong. Nyatanya Luhan tidak bilang kepada Ibunya jika ingin ke toko bubble tea, bisa di marahi jika bilang begitu. Dia hanya bilang ingin bertemu Lay dan teman yang lain dan tidak bilang tempatnya ada dimana.

Tidak mungkin jika Ibu menyuruhnya, padahal Sehun juga mungkin masih saja sakit dan Ibunya tidak akan sampai tega di cuaca dingin seperti ini menyuruh Sehun menjemputnya. Luhan mengeapresiasi sikap Sehun itu dan dia hanya mengangguk.

"Dan sekarang aku sudah selesai, cepat antar aku pulang. Aku kedinginan juga." Ucapnya tidak dengan nada sakartis seperti biasanya.

Sehun masih mempertahankan pokerfacenya, memberikan syal yang ada di lehernya. Syal merah di sematkan di leher Luhan. Tapi sayangnya Luhan melepaskan itu dan menyematkan syal itu kembali ke leher Sehun. "Kau mungkin saja masih sakit dan menungguku lama disini. Lebih baik kau saja yang menggunakan itu. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Sehun hanya memandang takjub apa yang di katakan Luhan kepadanya, setidaknya ini langkah yang lebih baik. Berdamai dulu mungkin. Tangan Sehun terulur menelungkupkan seperti kupluk di jaket tebal yang Luhan kenakan.

"Kau pasti kedinginan nanti, aku membawa motorku. Gunakan ini, agar tanganmu tidak dingin." Sehun memberikan sepasang sapu tangan berwarna biru tua.

"Kau bagai—" Luhan tidak sempat dengan ucapannya. Sehun sudah memakai sepasang sapu tangannya juga. Warna yang sama, biru tua.

Dari dalam toko. Trio berisik Lay,Baekhyun dan D.O memandang moment yang ada di luar sedari tadi. Berbicara seperti biasa tidak berbisik jika ada Luhan seperti tadi. "Lihat." Baekhyun menunjuk Luhan dan Sehun yang masih di latar depan toko. D.O melanjutkan, "Luhan Hyung bahkan tidak seperti membenci Sehun di sana, kenapa tadi saat kita membicarakannya Luhan Hyung seperti tidak suka?"

Lay tidak ingin berkhianat pada sahabatnya sendiri dan tidak ingin membocorkan hal apa yang membuat Luhan benci juga cinta—eh? Kepada Sehun. Luhan saja yang menceritakannya sendiri mungkin jika memang mereka akan benar-benar akrab dan menjadi sahabat.

"Suatu saat kalian berdua akan mengetahuinya, aku tidak ingin membocorkan." Lay berucap begitu yang membuat Baekhyun dan D.o semakin penasaran dan mereka tidak mengungkit topik itu lagi.

Sehun menaiki motor besarnya yang berwarna hitam, warna kesukaannya. Mengenakan helm untuknya dan untuk Luhan. Tapi Luhan menepis tangan Sehun yang ingin menyematkan helm ke kepalanya. "Aku bisa sendiri Sehun." Sehun memberikan helm itu ke tangan Luhan.

Menaiki motor besarnya dan menunggu Luhan menaikinya juga. "Pegangan yang erat." Luhan enggan berpegangan di pinggang Sehun apalagi memeluk erat. Dia laki-laki. Manly. Tidak seperti perempuan.

"Ya sudah jika itu maumu." Sehun dengan sengaja mengegas motornya kencang dan otomatis tangan Luhan memeluk Sehun.

Diam-diam Sehun menampilkan senyum tipis di balik kaca helmnya. Menyelusuri jalan yang dirintiki salju dan di terangi dengan lampu-lampu di pinggir jalan.

Masih ada segelintir orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalan trotoar menggunakan payung melindungi mereka dari turunnya salju yang dingin membekukan kulit. Luhan mengeratkan jaket berbulunya untuk menghangatkan tubuh dan tanpa sadar memeluk erat Sehun.

"Kau meminum bubble tea sampai menghabiskan tiga gelas di saat cuaca seperti ini. Memangnya kau ingin membolos kelas terus karena sakit hyung?" Sehun sangat tahu jika Luhan sangat benci jika harus membolos kelas karena perihal sakit atau hal-hal sepele. Dia sangat mengerti Luhan.

"Jangan katakan pada Mama. Kalau kau mengatakannya aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu." Suaranya teredam karena mengenakan helm.

Sehun masih ingin membalas. "Kau sekarang membahasnya?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu."

Sehun maklum. Dia hanya diam saja dan fokus mengendarai motornya. Luhan memandang salju-salju yang turun dan orang-orang yang masih berlalu lalang.

Mereka berdua dengan memaksa perasaan yang masih menahan hingga bertahun-tahun hanya mementingkan pikiran egoisme masing-masing dan tidak pernah untuk mengikuti apa yang di katakan hatinya. Entah sampai kapan hingga seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 **Hai. Mau menjelaskan sifat Lay disini dan D.o. Aku ingin membuat mereka agak berbeda dari yang aslinya hahahaha. Bukan memperburuk character kok, bukan gitu. Mereka aku buat kaya penyemangat untuk Luhan dan bikin suasana heboh. Walau udah keliatan Baekhyun yang suka heboh dan Lay dan D.O kalem tapi Lay aku buat disini kalau lagi sama Luhan mereka kaya adu mulut gitu atau main balas-balasan perkataan gitu biar heboh. Ya intinya membuat tuh anak bertiga Lay-Baekhyun-D.O- kaya tante-tante gosip semacam itu. Tapi sisi kalemnya masih ada, tenang aja biar ga OOC banget. Lagi suasana sedih jadinya kebawa ke ff ini pengen agak fluff dan ada hurtnya dikit di chapter ini. Dan aku menulis chapter ini dengan mendengarkan lagu yang berjudul Ichiban No Taramono. Iya lagu jepang. Tapi bagiku ini lagu pas banget di scene pas Sehun nunggu di depan toko dan sampai akhir, -minus bagian ngerumpi Lay-Baekhyun dan D.O- ya. Pokoknya bagian agak mellow di HunHan moment. Rasa-rasanya mau buat fanfik ini hurt gitu. Silahkan di dengarkan biar ngefeel.**

 **Sudahlah cuap-cuapnya. Makasih sekali lagi untuk membaca, mereview, follow dan fav fanfik ini. Sangat berkenan sekali menyarankan chapter depan bagaimana, walau udah ada ide yang nyangkut untuk melanjutkan chapter ini. Terimakasih sekali lagi.**

 _ **Salam,**_

 _ **Oohununa.**_


	4. Reveal

**_Fanfik Love And Hate By Oohununa_**

 ** _Main Cast: Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan._**

 ** _Rated: T(dulu)_**

 ** _YAOI_**

 ** _Genre: Romance, Friendship/family._**

 ** _HunHan_**

 ** _Other cast: Member EXO._**

 ** _Thanks For Reading_**

 ** _Sorry for Out Of Characters._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 4**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

Engsel pintu kamar di buka menampilkan sosok Lay di ambang pintu kamarnya. Menghampiri Luhan yang berselimut enak di atas ranjang.

"Oke, kau sakit lagi. Memangnya kau kemarin melakukan apa Luhan?" Tas ransel di taruh di samping ranjang Luhan dan menarik kursi ke sisi ranjang.

Kemarin, setelah dari kafe bubble tea ngotot minta diturunkan dekat komplek tidak ingin sampai rumahnya. Sehun hanya mengiyakan tidak ingin menganggu tetangga karena keributan dari Luhan.

Luhan juga melepas atribut dari Sehun seperti sapu tangan dan syal. Padahal sakitnya belum pulih benar. Rintikan salju membasahi rambutnya, bersin berkali-kali. Hari ini dia demam lagi. Untung saja masih libur dari kampus.

Luhan menggosok hidungnya dengan jari telunjuk. Menghirup udara dari kamar, suaranya sangau hidungnya mampet. "Salju. Ah, mungkin karena bubble tea?"

Lay memutar bola matanya. "Akan aku laporkan pada Ibumu." Tangan di tahan. Tidak membiarkan Lay keluar dari kamar karena aduan yang membuatnya akan gila.

"Jangan! Kau ingin membunuhku perlahan untuk tidak menyentuh bubble tea beberapa hari karena di ceramahi Mama?" Lay mengalah, duduk kembali di sisi ranjang Luhan.

"Aku pikir Sehun menjagamu dengan baik kemarin, mengantarmu sampai rumah. Kurasa."

Luhan mendengar nama itu hanya melirik Lay jengkel, sedang tidak ingin mendengar nama itu keluar dari bibir siapa pun. "Jangan bahas dia."

Lay menghela nafas. "Tidak bisakah kau memaafkannya, ini sudah semester tahun ke-empat kau di jurusan Sastra sudah dua tahun. Semenjak _'itu'_ kupikir kau sudah memaafkannya. Dilihat dari gelagatmu kemarin."

Luhan hanya membolakan matanya. "Kau melihat?!" Dia bangun, duduk dengan Luhan mengusap kasar rambut coklat madunya. "Itu hanya— aku ingin cepat pulang karena sudah larut malam. Jadi aku terpaksa."

Luhan menarik selimut sampai sebatas hidungnya, menutupi semburat merah yang muncul di wajahnya. Entah karena malu-malu atau demam yang di deritanya.

"Tentang aku memaafkannya, sebenarnya aku sudah lama memaafkannya. Tapi, kalau aku melihat wajah Sehun di hadapan hidungku. Aku teringat kembali hal buruk _'itu'_ jadi susah jika harus baik atau berdamai dengannya." Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari langit-langit kamar ke jendela luar yang bertepatan sekali dengan kamar Sehun. Siluet tubuh Sehun terlihat hanya bayang-bayang saja dibalik jendela yang tertutupi dengan tirai.

"Itu hanya hal sepele menurutku. Bilang saja kau ingin modus biar Sehun mengintili kau terus-terusan." Lay mengucapya dengan santai.

"Apa? Bukan begitu maksudku! Sialan. Hal sepele menurutmu tapi tidak untukku. Memangnya sepele jika tahun kelulusanmu sebentar lagi dengan skripsi buatanmu dan salah karena hanya sebatas titik atau koma. Lay! Aku sudah ingin lulus karena berisik dari Sehun dan teman-temannya gila itu, idiot sekali rasanya salah skripsi karena mereka lalu aku pindah jurusan, aku trauma!"

Luhan sudah hampir mencapai tahun kelulusannya dalam jurusan Jurnalistik pada masa kuliahnya itu sudah pencapaian yang tinggi bagi Luhan dan berakhir dengan di tolaknya skripsi. Salah pada bagian kalimat yang tidak baku lebih parahnya lagi laporannya ada nama Sehun disana. Itu hal yang sangat buruk. Sangat. Buruk. Bagi Luhan untuk di ingat dan Sehun mengetahui hal itu, dia merasa bersalah walau sebenarnya bukan salahnya. Luhan hanya ingin menyalahkannya saja dia tidak ingin di bilang tidak fokus atau bodoh karena waktu sedang mengerjakan skripsi pikirannya memang tidak fokus dan sudah sangat kelelahan.

Suara berisik dari alat-alat musik di rumah Sehun dan teman-temannya membuatnya jadi salah mengetik. Itu cukup sial sepanjang hidupnya.

Lay mengerti hal itu, dia juga sangat mengerti bagaimana pusingnya membuat skripsi untuk tahun kelulusan yang sebentar lagi dan gagal karena hal semacam tanda baca. Lebih parahnya lagi karena tulisan yang _typo._

Typo dalam skripsi sangat banyak arti untuk dosen dan itu langsung di tolak mentah-mentah hingga kau harus memojok di kelas meratapi nasib. Lay hanya memijat keningnya, tiba-tiba merasa pening. "Kau bilang 'idiot' jadi sebenarnya siapa yang idiot disini Luhan? Kau hanya tidak fokus."

Luhan ingin mengamuk, melempar bantal, menjambak selimut apapun yang bisa menjadi pelampiasan amarahnya. "Kau sudah mengatakannya berulang-ulang Lay dan aku hampir bosan. Jangan bahas dia."

Lay diam tidak ingin berbicara lagi. Mereka mengubah topik membahas junior mereka D.O Kyungsoo dan Byun Baekhyun sambil makan beberapa potongan apel di kamar Luhan. Sampai Mamanya meneriaki dari bawah yang membuat Luhan dan juga Lay seketika terdiam.

"Luhannie, ada Sehun disini." Mereka saling menatap.

Lay beranjak dari kursi dan siap dengan tas ranselnya untuk segera pulang. "Sehun sudah disini, mungkin aku harus pulang. Hahaha, cepat sembuh rusa galak." Lay tertawa mengejek, rasanya Luhan ingin melemparnya dengan lampu yang di atas meja.

Sebelum membuka pintu kamar Luhan, Lay berhenti. "Kau tidak ingin kebawah? Mengantarku dan bertemu Sehun cintamu?"

Sumpah Luhan ingin menendang Lay. Astaga! "Lay candamu sangat tidak lucu dan aku tiba-tiba mual. Tapi sebagai teman yang baik aku akan mengantarkanmu hanya sampai depan pintu kamar."

Lay hanya memutar bola matanya.

Siapa sangka ketika Lay membuka pintu kamar Luhan, Sehun sudah ada di depannya. Dengan posisi tangan yang ingin mengetuk pintu. Semoga dia tidak mendengar lelucon yang di lontarkan Lay sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya tadi. Luhan merapalkan doa.

"Oh, hai Sehun. Mau menjenguk Luhan? Silahkan saja. Aku juga sudah ingin pulang." Bukan Lay seperti biasanya. Luhan hanya komat-kamit di balik punggung Lay yang merapalkan sumpah serapah.

"Luhan aku pulang dulu." Sehun menyingkir, membiarkan Lay melewatinya. Sayup-sayup suara Lay yang berpamitan pada Ibu Luhan untuk pulang. Luhan hanya duduk menyilangkan kakinya di atas ranjang, Sehun entah kenapa tidak berani mendekat takut di lempari lampu kamar yang terletak di atas nakas meja samping ranjang Luhan.

Luhan melirik sinis, "Mau apa kau kemari?"

Sehun memberanikan diri masuk ke kamar Luhan menarik bangku yang tadi di duduki Lay. Tangannya memegang kening Luhan. Hangat menjalar di bawah kulitnya. Luhan hanya membiarkan.

"Aku dengar dari Ibuku kau demam lagi jadi aku ingin menjenguk." Wajahnya tetap datar.

Luhan menyingkirkan tangan Sehun yang masih bertahan di keningnya. "Aku memang demam lagi, tapi tidak perlu repot-repot menjenguk." Luhan tidak menatap Sehun, mengalihkan matanya kemana saja asal tidak menatap Sehun.

Sehun memandangnya, raut merah mungkin karena demam terpapar jelas di wajah Luhan. "Aku minta maaf tidak mengantarkanmu hyung sampai rumah kemarin."

Luhan merasa jengkel. Dia bukan laki-laki lemah. "Bukan salahmu oke? Aku yang memintamu untuk di turunkan disana jadi tidak perlu meminta maaf."

"Ya, kau benar itu bukan salahku." Sehun masih menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang tetap sama. Datar seperti teflon Ibu Luhan di dapur untuk menggoreng telur mata sapi.

"Kau sudah berpikir begitu dan untuk apa minta maaf Sehun." Luhan memutar bola matanya. Modus? Atau bagaimana? Luhan tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Sehun.

"Entahlah, memikirkan kegiatanmu kemarin bersama teman-temanmu yang tertawa lepas membuatku ingin meminta maaf padamu dan meminta berdamai sebagai tetangga dan juga teman kecilmu." Oh, Sehun mengungkit perihal dia di depak dosen karena skripsinya.

"Tidak mudah bagiku untuk melupakan masalah itu, kau mengerti kan? Lebih baik pulang sana." Luhan mengusir dengan tidak berperasaannya, dia menahan untuk tidak masuk jurang yang salah. Menyelimuti dirinya, bergemul dengan ranjang dan membelakangi Sehun.

Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Mereka selalu bertengkar kenapa rasanya berbeda hari ini? Apa ini? Bukan karena demamnya kan dia jadi selembut gitu? Dia masih membenci Sehun kok. Masih. Membencinya. Sumpah.

Derit bangku dari samping ranjangnya terdengar, derap kaki menuju pintu kamar Luhan. Sehun beranjak, lebih baik pulang. Dia tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan lagi. "Cepat sembuh hyung." Ucapnya. Lalu menutup pintu kamar Luhan yang bercat putih tersebut.

* * *

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

"Yo, Sehun." Sehun di rangkul hampir terjungkal ke depan jika tidak di tahan tubuh tinggi besar seperti Park Chanyeol di ikuti Jongin di sampingnya.

Tas ransel tidak di gunakan benar di pundak Jongin, melirik Sehun dengan cengiran menjengkelkan. "Bagaimana dengan _Luhan-mu_? Sudah berdamai?"

Bergantian Chanyeol yang bertanya sebelum pertanyaan Jongin di jawab. "Aku dengar dari Baekhyun, kau bermesraan di kafe bubble tea kesukaanmu itu. Waktu liburan musim dingin yang panjang. Rupanya kau berhangatan dengannya."

Kuping Sehun panas, kicauan Jongin dan Chanyeol sangat menganggu sekali. Dia hanya menghela nafas. "Berdamai? Mungkin semakin membenciku dan untuk perkataanmu Chanyeol, tidak ada hangat yang datang dari Luhan."

Jongin mengorek kuping dengan kelingkingnya, "Kenapa kau tidak jujur saja sekalian tentang perasaanmu. Aku gemas sumpah." Kelingking yang dari telinganya di tiup, menatap Sehun gemas ingin menampar.

"Kau senang aku semakin di hujat oleh Luhan Hyung? Minta berdamai saja susahnya tidak karuan apalagi menjadinya sebagai kekasihku. Sialan kau." Sehun menendang kaki Jongin, yang di tendang meringis kesakitan dan berteriak. "Kakiku!"

Rangkulan tangan Chanyeol tidak terlepas dari pundak Sehun, masih bergelayutan walau Chanyeol lebih tinggi dari Sehun. "Kai benar. Aku setuju." Chanyeol manggut-manggut.

Sehun menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol yang bergelayutan di pundaknya. "Tidak. Aku tidak ingin dia semakin membenciku."

Jongin pura-pura menampilkan raut wajah sedih. "Malang sekali kau Sehun." Chanyeol ikut-ikutan dengan tampang sok prihatinnya.

"Seharusnya kalian juga berusaha meminta maaf saat itu kan bukan aku saja yang mengganggunya. Kita bermain musik bersama." Sehun masih dengan raut wajah datar dan dinginnya.

"Kita sedang berusaha juga. Kau tahu tidak? Luhan hyung sangat sulit di dekati! Dia anti sosial sekali."

"Chanyeol benar. Waktu aku berpapasan dengannya di kantin dia langsung memandangku seperti hewan menjijikan, jadi harus bagaimana kami meminta maaf Sehun?"

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Sehun saja yang salah, Jongin dan Chanyeol juga merasa bersalah karena mereka tidak ingin membuat Sehun menahan itu semua sendirian jadi Jongin dan Chanyeol juga ikut bersalah.

"Minta bantuan Baekhyun dan D.O?" Chanyeol mengusulkan saran.

Jongin bersiul. "Meminta bantuan mereka? Kyungsoo bercerita saat di kafe bubble tea itu Luhan benar-benar sangsi dengan kita. Memangnya kau yakin berhasil? Apalagi mereka junior Luhan hyung, mana mungkin berani."

Sehun tampaknya juga ikut berpikir. "Tidak usah melibatkan orang lain. Biar aku saja yang berusaha. Luhan hyung memang seperti itu, tapi aku yakin dia tidak sedingin yang kalian kira."

"Jatuh cinta memang beda beranggapan." Chanyeol hanya mengiyakan perkataan dari Jongin.

"Bukan bodoh!" Mereka bertiga berjalan di koridor kampus menuju kelas fakultas mereka yaitu Arsitektur. Bercengkrama dan saling mengusulkan dengan cara apa mendekati Luhan tanpa di beri tatapan yang membuat mereka takut. Lain halnya dengan apa yang di pikirkan Sehun. Dia bukan hanya memikirkan bagaimana meminta damai dengan Luhan namun dia memikirkan bagaimana caranya dia lebih dekat lagi. Lagi dan lagi lebih dari sekedar Hyung dan Adik, teman kecil atau tetangga.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan masuk keruangan yang serba putih, hanya berisi alat-alat musik saja dan piano kesayangannya ada di sana. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak bermain alat itu setelah libur musim dingin yang panjang? Mungkin baginya sudah sangat lama. Luhan menghampiri alat musik itu, membukanya dan meraba tuts-tuts disana. Dia mempunyai piano juga di rumah tapi rasanya sangat berbeda. Dia duduk di hadapan piano tersebut, jari-jarinya mulai terangkat. Menekan tuts putih dan hitam secara berirama.

Matanya tertutup, menghayati permainannya sendiri. Bibirnya yang mungil bernyanyi mengikuti permainan pianonya. Sekelabat bayangan masa lalu dengan seseorang yang bernama Oh Sehun semasa kecilnya yang selalu bermain bersama hingga lupa waktu hingga larut malam di taman bermain sampai Ibu mereka menjemput ke taman bermain tersebut. Sangat menyenangkan jika di ingat kembali namun semuanya hilang karena masalah yang bagi siapapun mendengar ceritanya sangat sepele sekali jika harus membenci Sehun karena hal itu.

Baginya sangat tidak sepele. Tidak mudah untuk di lupakan. Cita-citanya hampir tercapai mengikuti kelas jurnalistik dan berpergian ke seluruh luar negeri demi mendapatkan sebuah artikel, menulis majalah atau kegiatan yang lain. Hampir sampai namun kandas karena skripsinya di tolak.

Tekanan pada tuts piano jadi bermasalah, tidak teratur lagi. Tiba-tiba Luhan emosi, air mata siap meluncur. Menemui Ayahnya yang berada di China harus ia akhiri karena hal tersebut.

"Sial! Sial! Kenapa aku harus mengingat itu!" Luhan menangis, Lay tidak ada di sampingnya. Bahkan Luhan tidak bercerita apa yang sebenarnya hal yang bagi Lay sangat sepele itu tapi sangat tidak sepele baginya.

Tidak sadar raungan Luhan terdengar sampai keluar ruangan yang disana ada Sehun tepat di depan pintu ruangan tersebut. Dia hanya mengintip lewat jendela, memerhatikan Luhan yang menangis entah sebabnya apa. Hatinya mengilu karena melihat itu. Bertanya-tanya kenapa Luhan seperti itu dan sebagainya. Dia baru kali ini melihat Luhan yang lebih tua darinya menangis seperti itu terakhir waktu mereka masih di sekolah dasar Luhan kecil menangis karena jatuh dari ayunan yang bahkan Luhan sudah kelas enam sekolah dasar dan Sehun masih kelas dua.

Sehun kecil hanya mengelus lutut Luhan hyungnya, meniupi dan memberi mantra agar cepat sembuh dan itu yang terakhir melihat Luhan menangis setelah Luhan berkata dia laki-laki dan kuat, dia tidak akan menangis lagi. Namun, sekarang yang ia lihat Luhan sangat rapuh tidak seperti biasa Luhan yang suka marah-marah kepadanya. Sehun tidak tahu sama sekali tidak tahu.

Dia hanya menatap dari jendela, melihat Luhan yang masih menundukan kepalanya air matanya menetes ke tuts-tuts piano tercintanya. Sehun ingin masuk setidaknya memanggil namanya saja tidak berniat untuk memeluk atau mengusapi punggung. Sehun di dalam hatinya masih merasa bersalah. Dia berpikir ini bermula dari kegangguannya mungkin waktu mereka –Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun- bermain alat musik hingga menganggu Luhan yang sedang sibuk membuat laporan skripsinya.

"Luhan hyung." Suaranya tidak sampai. Luhan masih tetap menangis sesenggukan disana dan pada akhirnya Sehun tidak tahan lagi.

Dia menghampiri pintu di depannya siap membuka. Tangannya bahkan gemetaran. Apa yang membuatnya ketakutan? Kesalahan yang di alaminya karena membuat Luhan seperti itu? Atau takut Luhan semakin membencinya? Sehun tidak tahu.

Sehun membuka pintu itu. Berdiri disana tidak melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke ruangan tersebut yang terdengar suara isak tangis Luhan. Bibirnya membuka, "Luhan Hyung." Suaranya menggema dalam ruangan.

Namanya di panggil dan Luhan mengenal suara itu cepat-cepat dia mengusap air matanya. kembali seperti Luhan yang biasa marah-marah namun itu tidak membuat Sehun gentar untuk pergi dari sana.

"Apa? Kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya Luhan. Dia tidak ingin menoleh, tidak dengan sembab di matanya. Tidak dengan menatap Sehun yang ingin sekali di bencinya namun tidak bisa dan menipu perasaan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku melewati ruangan ini dan menemukanmu jadi aku mampir." Suaranya terlewat datar dan tenang walau dalam hatinya sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan yang sekarang.

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang." Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari piano ke jendela terluar yang langsung terpapar lapangan hijau luas disana.

"Kau tidak ingin pulang bersama? Kita searah, kau tetanggaku." Kata tetangga terasa menyakitkan sepertinya.

"Tidak. Aku ingin berlama-lama dulu disini." Seketika suaranya melembut tidak dengan suara juteknya lagi.

"Ibumu akan mengkhawatirkanmu hyung. Lebih baik pulang bersama denganku." Sehun memaksa. Masih dengan wajah datar dan tenangnya. Dia tidak ingin menunjukkan apa yang telah hatinya rasakan pada Luhan _Hyungnya_. Tidak ingin membuat Luhan semakin membenci dirinya.

"Kau bisa bilang ke Mama kalau aku ada urusan yang akan membuatku pulang sangat larut. Jadi lebih baik kau duluan saja Sehun, tidak usah memperdulikanku."

 _Tidak usah memperdulikanku._ Kalimat itu sangat menusuk tepat di jantungnya. Sebegitu bencikah Luhan dengannya sekarang? Kenangan dulu sewaktu kecil bagaimana? Luhan sudah lupa?

Sehun tidak menghampiri Luhan dia melangkahkan kaki panjangnya keluar ruangan. Emosi entah kenapa. Raut wajahnya sangat dingin. lebih dingin. Namun, hatinya berkata lain. Dia menuju parkiran, mengambil motor besarnya, menunggu di depan gerbang kampusnya. Menunggu Luhan keluar dari gedung kampus. Terus menunggu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan mengambil tas selempangnya. Keluar dari ruangan tersebut sudah hampir larut malam. Pukul 07.00PM dan sudah tidak ada siapapun disana. Lampu-lampu menyala di berbagai sudut ruangan. Dia tidak takut sama sekali.

Luhan keluar dari gedung kampus, matanya menyipit melihat motor besar yang di kenalnya berdiri disana dengan seseorang yang menunggangi motor itu. Sehun masih menunggu dirinya disana. Luhan terkejut. Ini masih suasana dingin, udara malam sangat dingin dan Sehun menunggunya disana. Kakinya tidak bekerjasama dengan otaknya yang ingin melewati Sehun begitu saja, malah menghampiri ingin memarahi.

"Sehun!" yang di panggil namanya menoleh. Raut wajah dinginnya masih terpatri di wajahnya.

"Sudah selesai?" ucapnya.

"Aku tidak memintamu menunggu kan? Kenapa kau masih disini?" Luhan marah-marah. Entah emosi apa yang di alami dirinya.

"Aku sudah pulang tadi dan Ibumu menanyakanku untuk menjemputmu jadi aku kesini lagi menjemputmu." Bohong. Sangat bohong sekali. Luhan tahu itu. Luhan sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Sehun dengan menggunakan Ibunya sebagai kebohongannya.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk berbohong kepada Mama kalau aku pulang larut! Kau tidak dengar memangnya?" Sehun tidak ingin mendengar omelan Luhan tapi mungkin itu kegemaran Luhan yang suka marah-marah terhadapnya. Dia membiarkan Luhan sesukanya untuk menghilangakan rasa sedih yang di terima Luhan tadi. Biarkan dia berbohong untuk membuat Luhan bisa marah-marah lagi terhadapanya. Tidak dengan wajah rapuhnya seperti di ruangan tadi.

"Cepat naik hyung. Nanti Ibumu mengomeliku."

Luhan berdecih, terpaksa menaiki motor besar Sehun. Luhan begitu memang sangat moodyan dan suka berubah-ubah seperti anak kecil. Sehun sudah paham. Namun, dia masih penasaran apa yang membuat Luhan menangis.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Udara malam yang dingin menerpa kulit mereka yang masing-masing tubuhnya sudah di selimu dengan mantel tebal tapi udara masih bisa menusuk kulit mereka berdua. Sehun berbelok tidak ke arah rumah mereka. Dia memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan benar dan mengeluarkan apa yang di pendam di hatinya untuk Luhan. Biarkan Luhan semakin membencinya. Luhan teman semaca kecilnya, Hyungnya dan ingin seperti itu bila bisa lebih dari itu walau bagi pikirannya sangat mustahil sekali.

Luhan membuka kaca helmnya, berteriak supaya Sehun mendengar suaranya dengan jelas. "Sehun! Kita mau kemana? Kenapa bukan arah pulang."

Sehun tidak menanggapi ucapan Luhan. Dia terus menyetir motornya menuju taman yang sepi tidak ada siapapun pengunjung yang akan datang. Sangat ingin berdua saja dengan Luhan dan berbicara secara jantan. Laki-laki. Face to face. Tidak ingin menjadi pengecut lagi. Ini karena perkataan Chanyeol dan Jongin tadi siang. Dia jadi kepikiran dan ingin melangsungkannya juga hari ini. Dia juga ingin mengetahui rahasia yang membuat Luhan menangis seperti tadi. Sehun tidak ingin di liputi rasa bersalah terus.

Deruman motor besarnya berhenti di taman dekat danau yang memantulkan cahaya bulan. Sangat indah. Disana ada bangku panjang yang di belakang bangku tersebut ada pohon besar.

"Kau menculikku kesini?! Aku ingin pulang. Kau berbohong soal Mamaku ya kan?"

Sehun tidak menjawab lagi. Luhan bertekuk dahi.

Sehun turun dari motor besarnya, membukakan helm yang di kenakan Luhan. Bisu tanpa sepatah kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya. Dia menggenggam tangan Luhan, menariknya ke bangku yang ada disana. Luhan lagi-lagi bertekut dahi, melirik tangan Sehun yang menggenggamnya.

"Sehun apa-apaan ini? Jangan membuat leluconan, aku akan semakin membencimu." Sangat terbalik dengan hatinya.

Sehun tidak bersuara lagi, tidak menanggapi Luhan. Dia terus membawa Luhan ke dekat danau dan bangku panjang itu. Mendudukan Luhan disana. Tapi, Sehun masih berdiri tidak ikut duduk.

Sehun menghirup udara malam banyak-banyak. Dia sedikit gemetaran.

"Hyung aku sangat lelah seperti ini terus." Ucapnya menggantungkan kalimat. Luhan hanya memandang danau yang ada di hadapannya. Di sisi bangkunya terdengar gesekan, Sehun duduk di sampingnya. Luhan lagi-lagi tidak ingin menatapnya.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan? Meminta maaf atas kesalahanmu dan teman-temanmu?"

Sehun menghela nafas, bebannya sangat berat. "Ya. Kau sangat benar. Tapi bisakah kita seperti dulu? Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau sangat marah karena skripsi yang di tolak. Aku sangat mengerti rasanya, tapi kau sudah dua tahun seperti ini kepadaku, Jongin dan Chanyeol. Mereka juga merasa sangat bersalah Hyung. Apa yang membuatmu sangat membenciku dan sangat marah? Kenapa kau menangis tadi di dalam ruangan klub musik tadi?"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan terkejut. "Kau melihatku? Apa-apaan itu." Luhan beranjak dari kursinya. Tangannya di tahan oleh Sehun, tidak membiarkannya pergi begitu saja.

"Lepas Sehun. Kau ingin aku semakin membencimu?"

Sehun menatapnya dengan tegas. Tidak peduli apa yang di katakan Luhan terhadapnya.

"Aku ingin tahu. Sangat ingin tahu hyung, kau teman masa kecilku. Kita masih berteman sampai sekarang." Mengucapkan itu Sehun merasa ada yang salah.

"Kau harus menjelaskanku apa yang membuatmu seperti itu. Aku tidak akan tahu kalau kau tidak beritahu aku Luhan Hyung! Aku selalu bersikap seperti biasa di hadapan Ibumu dan Ibuku. Kita seperti biasa kan? Mereka bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku dan kau bersikap begini."

Luhan menyimak, tubuhnya tidak berhadapan dengan Sehun. Sangat tidak ingin menatap Sehun.

"Lalu?"

Sehun mengernyit dahi, sangat sakit di hati. "Maukah kau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi? Alasan kau sangat marah kepadaku dan sangat membenciku setelah itu."

Luhan berbalik, menghadap Sehun. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Kalau aku menjelaskan semuanya? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mendengarmu meminta maaf kepadaku terus-terusan? Aku hampir bosan sepertinya. Kau teman kecilku saja Sehun, tapi kau tidak tahu aku sepanjang aku bersekolah. Kau seperti adikku masih begitu sampai sekarang. Asal kau tahu, aku tidak benar-benar membencimu. Aku sudah memaafkanmu, sudah cukup puas? Tapi aku tidak akan memberitahu sebab dari pertanyaanmu." Pernyataan itu yang keluar dari bibir mungil Luhan yang bergetar—ada yang salah. Sangat salah bagi Sehun. Masih ada yang ditutupi, hatinya belum cukup puas.

Luhan masih ingin melanjutkannya, "Aku bertingkah seperti itu—kau tidak akan mengerti. Sudah cukup dengan buka-bukaan hatinya disini. Apa yang ingin di tanyakan lagi?" Luhan masih menghadap Sehun. Dia menahan aliran air mata itu.

Ibu jari Sehun mengusap mata Luhan yang akan menangis lagi. "Hyung entah. Rasanya tidak enak, masih belum puas aku mendengarnya. Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak aku tahu." Tangan Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan yang mungil di tangannya. Sangat pas untuk di usap di tangannya.

Luhan mengadah, dia masih ingin menahan semuanya. Dia tidak ingin Sehun tahu dan itu akan membuat Sehun sangat bersalah setelahnya mungkin akan menjauh darinya. Cukup dia saja yang menerimanya tidak dengan Sehun.

Luhan melepas tangkupan tangan Sehun yang berada di wajahnya. Mereka sangat dekat dan itu mengusik hati Luhan yang ingin terus bertahan untuk memendam semuanya.

"Tidak. Sudah cukup dengan aku memaafkanmu dan juga teman-temanmu itu. Kita seperti biasa saja lagi, aku akan mengubah sikapku Sehun. Seperti dulu. Sekarang sudah malam, lebih baik kita pulang."

Tangan Sehun masih menahan Luhan yang ingin berbalik. "Jelaskan. Semuanya. Aku mohon." Pinta Sehun.

Luhan menghela nafas, hari ini sangat panjang baginya. Luhan baru ingat, jika Sehun sangat keras kepala. Dia duduk kembali ke bangku panjang itu dan memulai cerita dengan masa-masa pahitnya dulu yang tidak di ketahui Sehun sama sekali yang bernotaben sebagai tetangga dekatnya dan juga teman semasa kecilnya.

.

.

.

.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Hallo. Saya kembali dengan lanjutan chapter ini. Sibuk dengan banyak tugas yang menumpuk sampe lupa dengan lanjutan chapter ini dan akhirnya bisa lanjutin lagi dengan... apa ini? Kok jadi ga nyambung gini hahaha. Apalah saya yang kurang semangat dengan HunHan yang momentnya sudah berapa bulan tidak nongol, tapi masih nyangkut di hati dan melampiaskan dengan buat cerita yang entah absurd apa ini untuk kesenangan saja. Cinta itu tidak mudah terjalin butuh bertahap mungkin next chapter akan panjang sekali bercerita tentang sikap Luhan yang ababil ke Sehun gitu dan flashback masa-masa tersulit Luhan yang ga di ketahui Sehun. Next chapter mungkin akan terjalinnya tembakan cinta Sehun ke Luhan /asek/ walau bertahap-tahap hingga klimaks (?) terimakasih yang sudah favorit dan review saya juga greget dengan HunHan mereka itu OTP yang gemesin unyu gimana gitu pengen rasanya buat cerita yang angst;hurt mulu buat mereka hahaha. Terimakasih sekali lagi..._**

 ** _SAMPAI KETEMU LAGI DI NEXT CHAPTER~_**

 ** _-Oohununa-_**


End file.
